The Fallen Moon Angel
by Super Saiyan Pan
Summary: Finally, Isaac's back home from his long journey. Though several months later, a girl was found at the Sol Sanctum. She doesn't have the ability to speak, and all memories were lost. Soon enough, Isaac's in an adventure that has nothing to do with him...


A/N: Okay, this is my first Golden Sun fic, and I hope I did a good job. At the end of the chapter, I would be glad if you answered the last question I give you at the bottom, depending on the majority of the vote, I will use that answer for the next chapter. If it's a tie or I don't get enough reviews, then either my friends or I will decide on what the answer is. If you have any suggestions for the story, type it up on your review, and if I like it a lot, I just might use it! ^^ enough of that. It's Show Time!  
  
Sailor Moon Maniac Corp. presents.  
  
The Fallen Moon Angel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
".. I can't believe I'm actually home." Isaac muttered as he looked up at the starry sky. It has been several months since they found Jenna, Kraden, Felix, and Sheba. Mia went back home to Imil. Same with Ivan, but Sheba left with him. Felix wouldn't talk too much, since it was still a shock to everyone to find out he was alive. Though Jenna seemed happy to be with her brother again. Kraden was back to science and alchemy, but he didn't seemed as worked up about it as much as he used to be. Maybe because he found out a little TOO much. Garet's still the same, it's seems he hasn't changed a bit. He slightly matured, but it's hard to tell sometimes. Though you know that he has been through the adventure of a life time from the look in his eyes. Isaac sighed, and left to bed.  
  
In the middle of the night, in the same starry sky Isaac was looking at, something was falling. Falling rapidly towards Vale. The bright light landed in the Sol Sanctum. No sound was made, nor creature stirred. And the night went by..  
  
One of the healers from the temple in front of the Sol Sanctum went to go check the place out for any intruders. They couldn't afford any world destroying eruptions or anything like that. So they daily send someone to check out the Sol Sanctum, just in case. As the man started to walk up the path, he gasped. "Oh my God!! What happened??!!" he yelled, running towards something. He picked it up, and ran back to the temple, forgetting about his duties.  
  
"I-I just found her lying there. Unconscious. I thought it would have been best to bring her here." The healer said to the main and head healer. "Hmm. yes yes. let's wait until she wakes up. In the meantime, she might need a place to stay. Who do you think will take her in?" asked the main healer. "Well. Sir, I think Dora might take her. I don't think she'd mind." answered the man. "Alright than!" said the priest. "When the girl wakes up, ask Dora to come. Isaac can come too!" And he left to deal with other matters.  
  
"Isaac, dear!" yelled Dora from downstairs. "I need you to patch the roof again! It seems like it likes to have holes in it!" ".. Yes mom!!" yelled Isaac from his bed sleepily. No wonder it was cold last night. He got up eventually from the bed, and started to clean himself up. He tried to make his hair less messy than usual, but gave up soon after. "Aww forget it... I can never make it to stay put." he muttered and started to slip on his tunic.  
  
"Okay, I'm here, mom. Where's the hole?" Isaac asked as he climbed up the ladder. "Oh, same place as usual." Dora replied. "I've already gotten you all set." She pointed at the stack of straw "Mmm. okay." he yawned sleepily and started to work. "Ma'am!" The healer called from the ground. "Yes?" Dora popped her head over the edge to see who was calling. "Um." he was a little hesitant to ask. "Do you need help with something? Isaac and I will gladly help" she said as she climbed down. "I will?" asked Isaac. "Oh, just keep working." said Dora. "Could. Could you come over to the temple?" he asked. "Sure. Isaac! Come over right away after you're done!!" "Yes mom." he replied and continued working.  
  
"Finally, I'm done." muttered Isaac. "Now let's go see what mom wanted. Oh crap. forgot to feed Flint." He left up to his room, where Flint was standing on his bed, glaring at Isaac. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! Mom called me!" he explained. Isaac grabbed pieces of food for Flint specially made by Kraden. Flint ate the food from Isaac's hand, but bit his fingers for not feeding him sooner. "Ow! Geez, then act that way!" And he left the house, leaving Flint to gobble up the leftover pieces that Isaac dropped. The other 6 Djinns that Isaac have are back in the wild, but comes back when Isaac calls. Flint wanted to stay with him. "K mom, I'm here," said Isaac when he found his mom inside the temple. "Good, you're just in time. The Great Healer just asked me to house a girl for a little while." Dora explained. "What.?" Isaac asked. "can't. Cant' she just stay at the inn?" "They just found her unconscious, and she has no money. So. she can stay with us for a little while!!" Dora concluded. "Would you like to meet the girl? Then you can decide what to do," asked one of the healers. "Sure, come along Isaac." Dora called to her son, and the healer lead them to the back room. "Here she is." The healer said. "Hmm. She sure looks like a nice girl. What do you think Issac? . Isaac.?" Isaac just stared. Stared at the girl in front of him. She was about his age, dressed in a black, long-sleeved shirt with slightly baggy purple pants. Along with her clothes, she wore a travel worn, brown cloak that covered nearly all of her body. The girl had silver hair with matching gray eyes. Her skin was much paler than other people. ".Isaac.?" Dora asked stared at her son. She just sighed. Boys. and walked to the girl. "What's your name?" The girl backed up from her seat and cocked her head. "Hmm. Seems she can't speak. So Isaac? Do you mind if she stays?" asked Dora to her son.  
  
Pick one: Yes, I mind Or No, not really  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? I hope it's good. If it's short, sorry, but I will post up a chapter one I got my answers. Arigato Gozaimasu!!! 


End file.
